everything i do is for you Austin and Kendall firends for life
by Jahni200
Summary: Team Austin has a record deal with rock records. So they move to l.a. but Gustavo says to make a good impression on BTR first because Austin has to sing with one of the big time members so Austin,ally,dez,and trish must make the best impression they ever
1. Why do you do this for me

Asustins p.o.v note:I do not own big time rush

So there I was just sitting there thinking about how I messed up pretty bad.

I wish Jimmy star just gave me another chance.

I went into my bathroom and washed my face I looked into the mirror and thought I'll never be the same again I quickly brushed my teeth and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh honey are you ok you seem quite down" my mom said while rubbing me on the shoulder.

I had told her what happened she was devastated but like all parent's there was still something that doesn't relate to the problem at all.

"Well honey you can always have another career at moons matress kingdom there's no hassle in our castle and bow" I looked at my mom and dad in a crazy way "well I got to get to sonic boom thanks for the breakfast .

I got to sonic boom with a cowboy hat on my head "did you know they selling cowboy hats down the street "

Ally kinda Stared at me for a second in the crazy way I gave my parent's

I saw box's and saw dez moving everything "why are you guys packing" I asked they told me I got a new a new record deal

"I thought it was a leapord deal what am I supposed to do with this elephant skin" dez said Ally asked where did he get stinky elephant skin from he said a hippy gave it to him.

"Who's the record deal with" I asked.

"Only the best I record label in the world rock records" Dez said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait that still doesn't tell me why a are we packing" I said scratching my head

Because the record deal is in l.a. ally said.

Wow! Austin ran home to go tell his parent's a few hours later he was ready to go.

"The plane leaves in 15 minutes let's go" ally said while rushing us out of the room.

"Guess who got a job at the" ( A's soon as trish was going to say it) .

Ally pushed her her out of the room

Kendalls p.o.v

So we're at the Palm woods when suddenly Gustavo called us in

When we got in the elevator there was no sighn of Lucy and I was finally left alone.

But when we got up stairs we saw Austin moon.

Boys here's the new male singer under rock records. Gustavo said.

Not again another newbie I thought.

"Austin pick wich one of these boys y oh want to do a song with a fresh start will be singing with only one of the them. Because well my dogs got to be cool with you before I'm cool with you."Gustavo explained.

It tought to my self I don't care who he picks more day offs for me.

Austin's p.o.v.

"Well I don't know how these guys work and how well they do it so maybe I'll come back tommorow and tell you my awnser it's to ever im more opened with".

So I got my room key and tired to unpack. When I was finished I went to go down stairs to hang with. The boys

Dez p.o.v.

So i was walking down the hall when I saw the love my life Lucy but then the handsome guy from big time rush started to hit on her.

I went up to him and said leave her alone.

She slammed the door and James said I scared. Her off

"There's only one way to settle this a fashion competition and Lucy will be our judge ". James said showing his muscles

"Your on and just to let you know your not the only one who has mucles ". I took up the muscles that you eat and threw it in his face

Austin's p.o.v

I tried going to James but him and dez was in a freaky competition

Allys p.o.v.

I was Hanging with Logan for a day and was pretty happy because I had a crush on him when I was young

We touched hands and well it felt magical but his phone rang and he said his girlfriend dog just died so he left.

So at that point I was devastated and just felt stupid that it he hottest guy in Hollywood wouldn't be taken.

Austin's p.o.v

So I tried Logan but he had to go to a dog's funeral

I even tried Carlos but his breath smelled like corndogs.

So I told everyone to not bug me I got to make a good impression on Kendall.

Kendall was bored and he was sitting at a table alone so I sat with him.

I told him if it was ok?

He told me defenetly. So we sat and he spilled his juice on him self.

"I need napkins Kendall" Kendall said

There all-out one lady told US.

I took of my shirt and gave it to him."here you can wipe self up with that"

"Thank you that's a very nice thing to do " Kendall said we talked a little more than we got into the pool.

We splashed each other and told jokes we even had a swimming race I won.

So he jumped of the board and was stunned for a reason.

Everyone had got out of the pool except for Kendall.

I told him to get out and he said he couldn't he told me to come to his ear.

It turned out his trunks was still on the board. So he was naked in the swimming pool.

I went on the board and dive in the pool and took off my trunks and gave it to him."it's a good thing were the same size"

He got out the pool and smiled at me as he walked away I knew it was going to be embarrassing but I got out the pool naked.

Kendall p.o.v

So I got into the shower and sat in the bubble bath.

"This is nice" I said while I was feeling the tub I felt something unusual a hand came up and gave me the bar of soap. "Oh thank you wait what"! I got out the tub wile standing up Austin came up "Oh hi is this a bad time"

"Wow jo must really really love you" Austin said

I threw on a towel covering my lower area. Get out I yelled

Austin's p.o.v.

So I went downstairs to just hang out with dez when no and Katie explained where they were going this afternoon.

"A movie under the stars" they said they had to extra tickets and wondered of I would like one "ya of course" I said

So I went on the elevator and when to the dogs room I knocked on the door and Kendall opened it and said what's up

I asked him if he wanted to go with me and he said h-e double hockey sticks ya!

" I could tell you like hockey" I said

So we talked on the way there and when we got there the moon and stars was shining bright.

We laid our sheet on the ground and whatched the movie in the middle of the movie I noticed he put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me in close. So we got to the end of the movie when the to lovers kissed we both clapped and then looked at each other. I think he was going in for a kiss.

Kendalls p.o.v.

I thought he was going in for a kiss

Austin's p.o.v.

As soon as we got in closer he stopped it I was in shock he pulled me back and told he wasn't like that I told him no.

"Its just that I really want to make a good impression on you so I could get into rock record's .

"Well you did" Kendall said we hugged for the longest time ever we walked home but I was a little tired. So he said hop on his back wich I did " your back feels so warm" I said "that's probably the cool in our relationship". I was dozeing off at that point so I regret what I did I kissed him on his cheek then fell asleep.

So I got into my room and brushed my teeth before I went to bed. So then I hopped in my bed.

Kendall p.o.v

So I got into my night clothes and told everyone that I'm spending the night at Austin's a went over to Austin's a creeped in.

Austin was in the bed asking me what was I doing I told him that the fire in our relationship told me to do it. He turned out the light and we fell asleep you know what I think I've made a great New best friend

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. prom night

Austin's p.o.v note:I do not own big time rush

So me and Kendall both woke up together and we went into the bathroom he go into the shower while I was brushing my teeth.

I got breakfast ready and he came out of the shower with his towel on "hay Austin should I get a tattoo right here"he pointed to his chest a dazed for a second staring at him and when I was back for reality I thought it was fine.

Me and him Sat next to each other at the table while we was eating the breakfast he complemented me on my cooking and wasn't going to be rude so I said thank you.

He went back in my room and puttend the rest of his clothes on he told he was going downstairs he had just got a text from his girlfriend jo. He hugged me longer than last night. And then kissed me on the cheek "have to return the favour to right.

So I put the dishes in the sink and went in the bathroom to take my shower.

Kendall p.o.v

I got into the elevator and it took me to the lobby as soon as I got off jo hugged me so tight it made me think about Austin.

Guess what! Jo said smiling. What my little sugarwamps I said but I really can't believe I said that.

Call me that again and I will snap your neck no tonight is the Palm woods prom.

dang I totally you James knew he's probably all over Lucy to right now . I thought I kissed no on the mouth and told her that I had to get to Gustavo.

So me and the guys were there along with team Austin. And it wasn't a surprise who he was gonna pick and ta he picked me. Gustavo announced that we were going to sing at the prom and him and ally were going to come up with a new song.

"Whoe me and you are you crazy I work alone" ally said in a surprised voice and look.

"To bad" Gustavo said without any care in the world.

Wich is weird because Austin told me how him and ally always work on songs together

Allys p.o.v.

I was really hoping to work with sexy Logan but it can't hurt he does have a girlfriend.

What am I going to do about prom asking Austin will be weird and dez totally weird.

"I'll work with you Gustavo if it means Austin getting in to rock record's I 'll do anything".

Kendall p.o.v.

It seems like those two are close.

Austin came up to me and said if I could come with him to the bank he needed to money in I didn't bother asking how much Because then he will think I'm his firend because of money.

Austin's p.o.v.

So we went to the bank and on our way there we saw an ice cream shop. We went in and he got chocolate but before I could say anything he said and one vanilla I asked him how he knew what was I going to get.

He said because a friend is supposed to know what a friend likes . That right there really touched me we ate and whatever then we continued walking it started to rain and only he had a jacket he took it off and gave it to me. I told him he didn't have to do that but he said what are friends a rainbow appeard and I knew this could have been a great moment while me and ally was dating.

"Do you still have feelings for ally he asked" no were just friends I answered. "Like we are" he said to me I wanted to kiss him but it was ally I was picturing not him. I saw allys face and just leaned on him and went in closer but I couldn't. He asked me what was the matter I told him maybe I still do have feelings for ally I don't know.

Allys p.o.v.

I faced the music and went up to Logan and I saw him with Camille. "Camille no hard feelings but I like Logan and I did for along time but I hope you to have fun at prom". I walked by the hall when ok heard james and dez arguing over Lucy

Lucy p.o.v.

Ok there still arguing over me I'm just going to explode."I pick dez" I said

"What you pick him" James said he stormed away.I panicked sorry dez but I'm single for life and I walked the door in his face.

Kendalls p.o.v.

I was getting ready for prom when I saw James upset I ignored it and thought at least Logan has someone and Carlos decided not to go. I left the room without a care in the world. I said this is g ping to be the best night of my life it was prom.

And I had a great time and it was time for a slow song so before I danced with jo I ran to the bathroom

Logan's p.o.v.

"Listen Camille me and you will always be together but"

"Ya I know allys having the worst night of her life and its supposed to be the best one dance wouldn't just go I know you to well. Go give her her dance. Camille said

"Thanks" I went over to all and kissed her hand "may you dance with " I said

"Of course sexy I mean logan"

It's okay I put her head on my shoulder as we dance the night away.

James p.o.v.

I went up to Lucy's room and i knocked on the door when she opened the door she just kissed me like I was her making out mirror."happy now" she said to me and slammed the door I felt my lips and smiled maybe she does like me

Kendalls p.o.v.

When I got out the bathroom I saw Austin watching ally dance with Logan I went over to jo and said please don't hate me. I took Austin up and told him you always have me we danced together it did feel weird "allys missing out on you So forget her" I told him "your right he said with a smile on his face". "Remember that kiss you mentioned " we kissed it was wrong but it's prom it's supposed to be magical so I made it Come true they announced . Queen and king and it was me and jo. Austin came and hugged me on stage and ally went to go hug jo. So me and Austin peformed and it was really the most magical night ever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Carlose's dirty secret part 1

Note I do not own big time rush

Austin's p.o.v.

Last night I had a horribble dream that jo and Kendall had broken up because of me likeing ally.I should have just tell ally up straight. I had to think for a moment and I was a wreck today I didn't eat breakfast and my had a bad hair day.I just had to have a conversation with the two of them I texsted Kendall and no to meet me at the pool at 1:00.

Kendalls p.o.v.

I got a text from Austin to meet him at the pool by 1:00. I think it was because of last night or because he just wanted to hang out but I doubt it because he said it was urgent.

James p.o.v.

I kept on thinking and thinking about when Lucy kissed me last night. I had to go to her room so I did I knocked on then door and she opened it "what do you want James" " you kissed me last night you like me". I said she laugh a little at what I just said

"Ok you caught me James sweetie". I like you she said I looked at her in a crazy way and slammed her own door in her face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!" I yelled

Allys p.o.v.

I woke up at 10 and I wondered why I mean I usually wake up at six I heard a knock on the door. I yelled im coming and opened the door it was Logan with flowers "what the fudge" I yelled apparently him and Camille got into a argument

He told me he's still available and he only could turn to me he kissed me on the cheek and I pushed him down. "First you play mind games with me then when I finally tel you I like you reject me". No it's to late because you just care about girls Logan not how that girl feels so go do science on that because I hate you!.

I slammed he door crying I telling . Myself what I did was right Iand he deserved it but it made me cry even more. I called Austin but there was no awnser it had ring out. " Boys " I said shaking my head.

Austin's p.o.v.

Kendall finally came down and looked nervous and jo saw him she turned around. I pulled her back "no please don't go me and Kendall have nothing I said."Oh ya how can I tell your not lying". I quickly kissed Kendall and told her"see that was a bad kiss"

"You sure Kendall said touching his lips" she had kept on walking "wait heres" the truth I still have feelings for ally and well when I see Kendall I think of her he smells the same way and is kind about everything every time I'm with Kendall it's like im in a romantic paradise. Nobody not even ally can compare to the feelings I have for" I stopped and just noticed what I said "yup your in love" Dez said while pulling a lama into the elevator.

No it's not like that I broke the glass and ran off crying

Kendall p.o.v.

"See jo just leave me alone ". I went to go cheer up Austin when I noticed. Carlos face with smooches on it I ignored it and got onto the elevator.

Carloses p.o.v.

So Kendall went upstairs for God knows what all I know is more lips for me "come on sweetie you don't want 1 of 3 of our secrets to get out now do you. Unknown lady said while kissing Carlos.

To be continued...

Next time it's part 2


	4. carloses dirty secret part 2

Note I do not own big time rush

Kendalls p.o.v.

When I got upstairs and I ran into Katie."Katie where's Austin I don't know he said something about moving out of the palmwods." What but he has a record deal with Gustavo he can't give that that up just because of me and ally all of asudden we heard a yell and a scream for help we tried to ignore it but it was to loud.

"What the heck is that " Katie asked well earlier " I did see Carlos with lipstick on his face" I said

We both started to laugh like Carlos will actually have a girlfriend. "But back to the point I need to go and stop Austin now we heard a truck outside. "Is that a moving truck" we ran to the closest room witch was some old doors "hay get out my room"The old guy said " "suck on your ketchup"

We saw outside and Austin was about to make a big mistake. He got into the truck and it drove off and that's when tears came down.

Allys p.o.v.

Here comes the nice side of me I have to apologize to Logan I wasn't that harsh since I dated Austin.

I had to go apologize.I runned down the hall and Kendall stopped me "Ally look this is hard to tell you but Austin left the palmwoods.

"What" I was in shock that's like his biggest dream to be hear with rock record's

"Thats not all I have to say he also still had feelings for you".

Austin p.o.v.

That truck driver was really nice I mean he g or my mind of the ally crap.

So I decide to go back to the Palm woods I mean like I hope nobody thought I was moving because of the truck said moving movers.

"I can't belive he liked me" "what" I said I couldn't believe he told ally

Kendalls p.o.v.

"Katie I thought you said he was moving" I said to Katie." No I said a firend of mine is thinking about. Moving in the Palm woods.

I walk away "you know what me and you are never to be friends again " he said I hoped that he regretted every moment of him.

At that point I felt like a pile of crap. Austin is my kryptonite. I still have a place for him right in my heart I just couldn't stop the tears that was comimg down my face I walked away crying and cursing I can't live without him not being my friend.

That did sound a little babyish but it is the truth I got into the room that I shared with my mom ,Katie,and the guys.

"What's wrong Kendall your crying I don't think I ever seen you cry want a corndog. Carlos said and I can't believe I said yes.

"Carlos actually what's going on with you " I said. "Ok ok I confess I have a new girlfriend. That was easy but I knew it was coming but I didn't care actually at this moment not even if it's like really really weird.

Any ways man everyone around me looked bummed Logan looked hurt while James looked scared. "I want my mirror I want my mirror" James said rocking back and fourth with his knees to his face.

I didn't know what to do but then I just had to face the facts I lost a best friend and my girl friend

I knew what I had to do choose only one of them. So I thought for second and I had jo for a longer time but it seems Austin is way more romantic then jo can ever be. I had my awnser I ran down the hall.

And as I was just about to go to no I past Austin's room. So I decided to use the key he gave me to his house. Because he said anytime I need him. I opened it and I heard the shower running he was sitting right in the tub like I was the first day we spened together. I opened the curtain. "Wow Kendall what are you doing " " I was just as Uncomfortable when you did it to me now I want you to know there's nothing weird between I feel just as romantic when I with you when we're with a crowd I think it's just us two hug" I said with one single tear down my face " dude im naked still " I still insisted for him to hug me . " join me then it's only fair" we both boys there's no Shame in that so I got in but as the curtain closed I looked at his face and I guess he has a heat shaped vase outside so it shadowed on the curtain and then. We kissed and this time it was no prom no mistake no impression. I think we just are meant to be don't get me wrong friends.

Allys p.o.v.

So I finally sat down next to Logan and had the talk with him "listen Logan im so sorry it's just I really over reacted I had a feeling you cared that moment and well I just want to say" before I could finish my sentence How kissed me he then took of my his shirt I stripped as well and yet I told him no I pushed him away and said it was wrong. "I only wanted to apologize. Im a girl and are dream is is this but oh shut up I want you" I jumped on him and we began again

Carloses unknown girl friend

They didn't know I was Peking the whole time I took a picture and posted it on Facebook " allys first time gotcha your a your done ally this is going to ruin your career!

To be continued...


	5. Carloses new girlfriend

Note: i do not own big time rush or Austin and ally.

Allys p.o.v.

I woke up laying on Logan's chest and it felt so warm and I can believe we actually did that it was so not me but hay I still wonder what Logan and Camille was arguing about.

I kissed him on the cheek and he woke up hay "um Logan". I said tapping his chest and biting my lip. "Oh no did we " Logan said liking at me with his dreamy eyes. "Uh huh" I said going back to lay down his chest.

I asked what was him and Camille arguing about. He said she had to move to Florida. That explains why I don't see her as much anymore we kissed on the mouth and then turned on E news.

(E news reporter talking)

"And it seems Logan thinks it's not to early to have a child with Austin's song writer ally dawson looks like it's all over Facebook and while it's still illegal to post people trying to make baby's on the internet Logan is going to be arrested so if your watching Logan get ready for the worse".

"Who could have hacked to your account because you didn't post that right". I said looking at his gorgeous eyes what am I saying this is not a great time.

Logaaaaaaaaan! We could here Gustavos yell from all the way upstairs. We quickly ran up stairs and people just gave us dirty looks.

"Yes Gustavo" it had look like Logan had got ready for the worse the cops was behind him and putted the hand cuffs on his hands and took him.

I was crying like crazy "as for you ally your fired from rock record's and as my helper In song writing this is bad for buisness".

"Wait you can't do that ally Is my partner" Austin said standing up for me wich was So nice but this wasn't just because he liked me. It's because he Is a very very nice person. But I told Austin no don't do for me I deserve what I deserve.

"No ally the guy makes sense since you two are partners you could stay partner's just not in rock record's " Gustavo said pointing his fingers back the way we came from. "You see ever since Austin came rock record's has gone down the drain. Gustavo yelled harshly. "And the dogs it seems Logan was favourite singer out of the group now that he's gone for 20 years it seems you seen your career end" "now it's time to pack up and leave this is your last day in the Palm woods.

Every body yelled nooooooo!

Austin's p.o.v.

So I went to pack never forgiving ally again. Someone knocked on the door.I quickly opened the door and it was Kendall .

He hugged me never so tight tight in the week we spent together he asked me since we're seeing eachother for the last time maybe we can go to make out moutin. It was weird at first but at this point I didn't really care he said he ordered a limo and everything I couldn't make the money go to waste I accepted the offer and and hugged for about five minutes wich is very long.

Allys p.o.v.

I was in the lobby thinking why did I do it why when I heard Carlos and his girlfriend saying good bye. I looked at her closely and it was hater girl. She must of been the one who hacked in to Logan's account and took that photo.I mean why wouldn't she and it looked like she's been abusing Carlos because he's bruised and bloody. I texted every one the news with a pick.

"Where you think your going" hater girl was behind me and hit me with a still pipe across my face. And I fell to the ground with only knowing she needed to be stopped.

Kendalls p.o.v.

I was rushing to ally when the screens in the hallway that shows us what's going on in the Palm woods was iteruppted

By a ugly chick who puts on lots of make up. "Dear Austin big time rush and family I have spoken over the Palm woods and yes I uploaded the picture and I just knocked out of the wonderful person you call ally . Oh I almost forgot my boyfriend wich Is Carlos is sitting over there tied up and bruised if you don't want him to get bruised more. Bring over my future husband Kendall or else I will kill Carlos. By by for now and if you think your going to not going to hand over Kendall I'll have to do it my self with my own secret agency that's only after you Kendall im rich you know. She then took the steel pipe and hit out the camera that was showing us all that was showing us all of the action.

"She needs to be stopped" trish said standing right next to me sorry I got to go.

So I me and Austin got into the limo and was carried to make out mountain. We then got into the van I rented and sat to watch the stars and moonlight. "Im going to miss you Austin" I said he said he said he will miss me as well. We both said we had something to say to each other at the same time. He told me to go first "if you insist Austin Monica moon" he asked me did every one no his middle name and I said pretty much. "I love you". I said he looked shock "I love you too bro he hugged me so tight. we moved to the back of the van and and started to hug again the both of us shedded a tear I put my arm around him while he putted his head on my chest while we watched the stars. "Domt worry were going to get out of this big time.

To be comtinued...


End file.
